


You Said To Trust You and I did.

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, Drowning, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Yuhao asked Zixuan to join him swimming in the pool. Then, everything didn't turned out like it planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This my second fanfic about the main couple of History 2: Crossing the Line.  
> Don't worry. It have an happy ending.  
> I really try my best to write cause English is not my main language.  
> Hope you like it.  
> :)

Xia Yuhao is super excited when Sunday arrived. He finally have a quality time with his boyfriend. As in a DATE! 

"Where are we heading, Yuhao?" asked ZiXuan as he stopped.

"Just keep walking, ZiXuan. We almost there." said Yuhao whom few feets away further from Zixuan.

"That's what you tell me 10 minutes ago!" whined ZiXuan. Yuhao just chuckled when ZiXuan pouted.

He walked back to Zixuan and slowly reached his hand. They still in progress of PDA even when they are alone.

"Don't you trust me, Xuan?" said Yuhao cheekily. 

ZiXuan look at their now united hands and blushing hard. Then he retrive his hand and touch his spectacles.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me like that?" Zixuan said and look away.

"But He Cheng En can? Okay then." Yuhao replied and pretended to sound like he sulk. 

"Huh?" When ZiXuan turns, Yuhao are no longer beside him.

"W-what should I do.. What should I do..", he mumbled. 

"Wait! Xia Yuhoa, wait!!" said ZiXuan and panicked walking faster to catch up with Yuhoa. Then, he hold both of Yuhao hands as he trying to catch his breath.

"Please.. Please.. Let.. Let me explain."

Xia Yuhao said nothing as he trying hard to hold his stoic face. But inside his mind, he is celebrating happily for ZiXuan to fall for his act. When ZiXuan finally catch his breath, he look at Yuhao who still avoiding his eyes.

"Xia Yuhao.. You know that i am embarrassed when you calling me that way. I meant blushing hard kind of embarrass. Okay, you can call me Xuan but only if we are alone. Deal?"

"Deal!!" beamed Yuhao as he break out off his act and kiss ZiXuan hands.

ZiXuan smiling too when he saw such angelic smile before him. Then, Yuhao turned.

"We are here."

"Huh? A swimming pool?" asked ZiXuan as he turned as well to that mentioned building.

"Yeah. Its been a while since I've got time to swim. I knew its just open few days back from my boss."

"Make sense. Its only few people in there."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go in there."

Before ZiXuan can say anything, Yuhao take his hand and start walking inside. 

"What don't you swim, ZiXuan?" asked Yuhao when he saw ZiXuan only dip his legs in the pool.

"I forgot to bring shirt to change later. Thanks to you! All secretly.. " said Zixuan and splashed water to Yuhao. Yuhao laughed and come closer to ZiXuan. 

"Don't worry about that. I have spare shirt. Come on now, ZiXuan." replied YuHao and extended his hand. When he see a doubt in ZiXuan eyes he continue,

"If it is about your leg, don't be scare. I am here. I will hold you, ZiXuan."

ZiXuan saw how sincere Yuhao is through his eyes. Someone who really care about him since that night. How he meant everything he just said. Then, ZiXuan nod his head and put side his spectacles then, accept Yuhao invitation.

"Okey.. Slowly. Feel good, right?" 

"Yeah. But people might see us." said ZiXuan as he look around the swimming area.

"Don't worry. Most of them are family and they are at smaller pool. Not even the watcher. It just us here." 

Yuhao beaming said and continue hold onto ZiXuan hand and body. They really had great time laughing around and ZiXuan learned few tricks and techniques from Yuhao. But controlling his breath under water was not one of them.  
30 minutes later, ZiXuan dare himself to let go of Yuhao hand.

"Ehh.. ZiXuan, don't let go of my hand." said Yuhao and swim to ZiXuan.

"I'm fine."

"I'm promised myself if any th--"

"Nothing bad will happen. Trust me,Yuhao." ZiXuan cut Yuhao word and swimming further away. Yuhao said nothing and just look concern to his boyfriend. When ZiXuan saw Yuhao concerned eyes, he sighed.

"Okey okey. How about we get out of here? Let's get something to eat. I know a place."

Said ZiXuan and Yuhao quickly nodded. Anything to keep Zixuan away from swimming further, thinks Yuhao.

"I will get the towel for us. Don't swim any further,okey?"

"Okey." lied ZiXuan. When he see Yuhao already at the chair to take their towel, he quickly swim further away until they are at oppisite side.

"Qiu ZiXuan! Get back here!" shouted Yuhao. Not angry thou. Just concern for anything happen to ZiXuan.  
When ZiXuan still laughing as he look how panic Yuhao was, Yuhoa phone rings.

"Ehh? I wonder who?" Yuhao said and take a final glance before answer his phone.

"Hello Ma. Yeah, i am out now with my friend. Might take a while since we about to grab something to eat. Okey Ma. Love you." Then he hang up and turns as he look up,

"Hey my M--" he stopped when he saw no one there.

NO ONE?

"ZIXUAN!! QIU ZIXUAN! QIU ZIXUAN!!" he shout and just dive into the pool when he saw a little bubble without thinking twice.

As deeper he got, the clearer he saw a body. 

His boyfriend. His love one. When they get on the surface, he quickly do CPR just like he saw on the TV.  
"Come on! Come on, ZiXuan!" Yuhao said repeatly as mantra.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuhao asked Zixuan to join him swimming in the pool. Then, everything didn't turned out like it planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.  
> Hope you like it.  
> :)

By the time they arrived at hospital, ZiXuan still unconscious and they have put him in normal ward.

"Come on, ZiXuan. Open your eyes." mumbled Yuhao as he felt tears fall down.  
Few second later,

"XUANN!! QIU ZIXUAN!!"

That voice echoed through each corner of hospital made Yuhao turn quickly. He Cheng En is already here and ZiXuan still unconscious. Suddenly he feels the oxygen become thinner. Made him suffocating. When He Cheng En found where ZiXuan laid, he stormed to the bed and Xiao Xiao follows behind him.

"He Cheng En, I c--" Yuhao didn't have chance to finish his word because Cheng En just pushed him aside.

"Xuan!" He Cheng En said slowly as he caressed ZiXuan face and look at few wires attached to him. Then, he turned back to Yuhao.

"YOU! WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM??!?" Cheng En screamed and grab Yuhao front shirt. Yuhao's eyes become wide as its possible. He never see his captain have become this mad.

"Hey hey.. We are at hospital, remember? Just let him go, Cheng En." said Xiao Xiao as he tried to free Yuhao from his boyfriend's grip. He Cheng En look at his girlfriend disbelief and,

"But-- He-- Xuan!" shuttered He Cheng En and Xiao Xiao turned to him.

"Let him go and let him explain. Okey?" said Xiao Xiao calmly and put her hand on He Cheng's shoulder. Then, He Cheng En sigh heavily and he can't help but giving in. Xiao Xiao know a bit how to handle his boyfriend after all. When Yuhao was released, He Cheng En take a sit beside ZiXuan bed and said nothing. Then,

"Get out!" command He Cheng En and everybody stunned.

"What?!? But-- L-Let me explain first!" Said Yuhao. He Cheng En can't be serious to separate them now.

"He Cheng En.." Xiao Xiao tried to plead but a hand raised made her stop.

"Get out now before things got worse. His parents will be here soon. You bett--"

"What would you tell his parent if you don't know what exactly happened?" asked Yuhao as he cut He Cheng En words and eyed both of his senior. Before He Cheng En can even say a word,

"That's enough! Come on,Yuhao. Let me walk you out." said Xiao Xiao as she walk out of the room. When Yuhao about to protest, Xiao Xiao give him pleaded eyes.  
He sigh heavily and he know things will get worse if he keep arguing with He Cheng En. On top of that, ZiXuan really need time to rest. Reluctantly, he pick up his bag and left the room with Xiao Xiao.

Few minutes later, Xiao Xiao comes back into the room. She walks to He Cheng En who staring blankly at their best friend.

"Yuhao told me, doctor said ZiXuan got cramp before he drown. Nothing serious." said Xiao Xiao and He Cheng En stay silent. Xiao Xiao sighed at his boyfriend behaviour. Sometimes, she couldn't even understand He Cheng En play but she knows how He Cheng En care about ZiXuan. Then, she decide it might better to leave ZiXuan and his boyfriend alone for a time being. When she about to leave,

"Wait! Where are you going?" He Cheng En suddenly speaks and he grab his girlfriend hand.

"I thought you want to be alone now."

"I-i.. Stay with me, please." then he turned till their eyes met.

"Alright." said Xiao Xiao lovely as still not breaking the eyes gazing. As they came closer, 

"If you guys gonna kiss, i'm gonna puke."

Then, both of them turned to owner of the voice.

"Xuan!!" their said in unison and they hug ZiXuan as the latter tried to sit properly.

"Okey guys! Make a room please. Come on.! There is no need to cry about, Xiao Xiao." added ZiXuan and laughing lightly as they apart. Then,

"Ouch!!" ZiXuan groaned as He Cheng En pulled his right ear. When he satisfied, he let go of the ear.

"That's for making us worry to death! Don't think about doing it again!" warned He Cheng En as he put his serious face. Well, that face only last just a second. Its ZiXuan we are talking about. Then, he caressed ZiXuan ear.

"Alright.. Alright. Ehh! Where's Yuhao?" asked ZiXuan and he eyed both of his best friends.  
When Xiao Xiao was about to speak, ZiXuan family arrived. That question remain unanswer until he got home. 

"Why Yuhao wasn't around when I was awake? Did something happened to him?" he wonders alone and take his phone to call Yuhao. Not a second after its rang,

"Sorry, the number y--"

"HE SWITCHED OFF HIS PHONE?!?" ZiXuan said and stared at the phone. Then he remembered,

"Earlier, Xiao Xiao tried to speak before my family came. Then, they went silence about Yuhao. Something really did happened. But.. But, maybe he just busy. He might call me later." Thought ZiXuan again as he tried to think positive. 

Then, he put his phone at the nightstand and wait a call from Yuhao. But, nothing happened. No call or even a text messenge until he fall asleep.

As for Yuhao, its been a hell for him to keep distance from ZiXuan. When Xiao Xiao informed him that ZiXuan have discharged, he have tried very hard not to text or call ZiXuan that night. That's why he switch off his phone. 

"It might be the best." Yuhao thought and drift to his slumber.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about this chapter. So, I can do better next time.  
> Next chapter will be post as soon as possible.  
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuhao asked Zixuan to join him swimming in the pool. Then, everything didn't turned out like it planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!!  
> Sorry for the late update.  
> Well, enjoy your reading!  
> <3

As Monday arrives, ZiXuan really hope that he will meet Yuhao that day even just during their volleyball training. God knows how he already missed that goofy smile. But, his hope crashed Xia YuHao was absent two day of volleyball training. For both days Zheng Wen told the coach that Yuhao had family problem and absent today's training too.

 

"Alright! COME ON, YOU LAZY BONES! START TRAINING!" The training immediately start when they heard their coach voice. As for ZiXuan, he tried to keep his head on the training but failed when all he kept thinking about is Xia Yuhao.

"After the training.. After the training.."ZiXuan mumbled and tried to focus again until the training finish.

After all the teammates start to dismiss,

"Wang Zheng Wen!" ZiXuan called.

The latter was about to walk away and ignore the voice, but his brother blocked him.

"Didi.. Just go, okey?" Pleaded Zheng Wu. He smiled lightly at his little brother before looking back at volleyball's manager.  
Zheng Wen sigh heavily before turning around. He really don't want to have any conversation with anyone right now. Especially Qiu ZiXuan. The person his best friend tried to distance himself from.

Then, ZiXuan and his two best friends approached the Wang Brothers. 

"What is it?" asked Zheng Wen.

"Why YuHao was absent for these 3 days? Not just the training session, the school too." 

Zheng Wen frowned, "Did you not heard what I told the coach? He had family problem that he need to settle."

His voice was about to burst out of anger. Due that, Zheng Wu put his hand on his little brother shoulder and say,

"He's our senior, Zheng Wen. Speak properly." Zheng Wen can't help but rolled his eyes. When he about to say something to his brother, ZiXuan interrupt.

"Its okey, Zheng Wu. As for the matter, I doubted what you told the coach about Yuhao, Zheng Wen. He must have told you something. It can't be real that thing happened after he switch off his phone and ignoring my text and call. I got the feeling he want to keep his distance from me. And I want to know why!" when he finished, he start breathing hard.

"If you want to know it so bad, why don't you asked your beloved best friend?" said Zheng Wen with sarcastic voice and made ZiXuan looked at his best friend and Wang brothers in disbelief.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE THAT KNOW NOTHING?" ZiXuan shouted and his voice echoed in the gym. His eyes flare with anger. When none of them say anything,

"Four of you, to our club's room. NOW!" ZiXuan commanded and he stormed out of the gym.

As they arrived, ZiXuan quickly turned to face them. He managed took few deep breath to calm down a little bit. 

"Okey. Now start telling me the truth. First thing first, why Xia Yuhao wasn't in the hospital when I woke up?" and ZiXuan eyed everyone in the room as he crossed his arm.

"Xuan.." and all eyes turned to Xiao Xiao as she walk closer to ZiXuan.

"The time Cheng En and I arrived at hospital, Xia Yuhao still there. But things got tensed when..", she turns to his boyfriend before continue, 

"when Cheng En so mad at Xia Yuhao and he chased him out. I walked him out of the room and told him that I will inform him about you later. I didn't know it will turned out like this. Sorry didn't tell you earlier."

Xiao Xiao keep her head down like she's afraid ZiXuan will get mad again but ZiXuan just sigh and put hand on her shoulder.

"Its okey, Xiao Xiao. At least now you have told me. And you?" and ZiXuan look at He Cheng En who still in silence now lift up his head and their eyes met.

"When I saw you laid on the bed at hospital, my mind just got crazy. I don't know how to control my emotions and.." He Cheng En take a deep breath before continue, "I decided to chase Xia YuHao out just in case I might do something that I regret later."

"Alright.. Alright.. I kinda get it why you acted that way but," ZiXuan stopped, steps nearer to He Cheng En and pulled his ears.

"Ouch!! Xuan!" He Cheng En exclaimed and ZiXuan continues,

"Don't do that again! When it comes about Xia YuHao, let me handle it okey?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever you say, man!" with that ZiXuan let go of He Cheng En ears and ignore his best friend pouted as turned to Wang brothers who stands in silence as listening all the explanations from his best friends.

"So Zheng Wen, was it exactly Xia Yuhao told you?" ZiXuan asked Zheng Wen and get the latter startled. But its Zheng Wu who step forward and answered.

"Basically, yeah. He also told us, might be better for you if both of you didn't meet for a time being. Since he thought He Cheng En must hate him for what he caused to you." Politely Zheng Wu said.

"WHAT?!" Both ZiXuan and He Cheng En said in unison. Then ZiXuan narrowed his eyes toward He Cheng En who now scratching back of his head and muttured sorry under his breath.

While that, ZiXuan notice how both Zheng Wu and Zheng Wen hands attached together like Zheng Wu took some courage from it.

"So, now all I got to do is meet him and explain why my BEST FRIEND acted that way." ZiXuan said and he emphrased the word 'Best friend' while looking at He Cheng En.

"You might need my help with that." said Zheng Wen suddenly and made all eyes in the room look at him.

"You offered yourself to help Qiu ZiXuan? Well, that's something you don't see everyday." said He Cheng En and earn another glare from Zheng Wen.

"Why?" ZiXuan dares himself to ask and Zheng Wen turned.

Zheng Wen scoffed, "Because he is not stupid to open his front door when he knew it is you behind it. He recognised your voice, Qiu ZiXuan." and rolled his eyes.

"Point taken." Everyone said in unison.

"Plus, you made him happy Qiu ZiXuan. Well, happier than before. And no one in the right mind wanted to see their best friend unhappy." mumbled Zheng Wen and earns a proud smile from his brother and his seniors. When he felt his cheeks getting blush, he quickly shout,

"LET'S GO NOW!" and take his brother's hand as he started walking out of the room. 

 

~ At Xia YuHao house~

"YuHao! Xia YuHao! Are you home?" shouted Zheng Wen as he knocked several times at the door. As the footsteps is getting near,

"No need to shout, Wen." said YuHao as open the door. Without looking up, he turned back into the house. When he heard the door are closed, he assumed his best friend already getting in. Then,

"Do you bring some food,Wen?" he asked.

"You meant these junk foods?" and YuHao stunned and stopped on his track. That voice! It can't be, Xia YuHao mumbled under his breath. He take a deep breath before turning around. As he lifted his head, his eyes become as wide as possible when Qiu ZiXuan smiled at him.

"Qiu ZiXuan! What-- Why are you here? Wh-Where is Zheng Wen?" asked Yuhao as he shuttered. He just can't believe his eyes now. Why on Earth he met the person he want to avoid the most? Or was he hallucinating? 

"No, you are not hallucinating Yuhao. I am really here. Zheng Wen already left." ZiXuan's voice made YuHao awake from his thought.

"I just said it out loud, didn't I?" he asked and sighed.

"Yeah, you did." ZiXuan answered and put the plastic full of junk food on the table as he hand over YuHao a small memo. When Yuhao frowned,

"Its from Zheng Wen." Then, YuHao take and read it.

< "He knows. Be honest to him and yourself too.">

When he finish read what Zheng Wen wrote, he looking back at Qiu ZiXuan.

".. So, you knew everything now."

"Not from you." ZiXuan said and he stepped closer, taking YuHao personal space. Then, he grab both of YuHao hands.

"Tell me, Yuhao. Why do you thought keep a distance from me was a great idea?" ZiXuan asked and he caressed back of Yuhao palm with his thumbs. Yuhao sighed and took sit on the sofa as he retrieves his hand slowly from ZiXuan.

"Its wasn't a great idea. But, good enough to clear out my mind. Its haunts me, you know. What if your leg getting worse because of my mistake? What if I didn't turn around that time? You said trust you, I did and looked what happened? You could've d--" YuHao can't even said that word when he open up what happened after he left the hospital. He keep down his head and he can't stop the tears from falling. ZiXuan's accident has became his worst nightmare.

When ZiXuan see how broken his boyfriend was, he sit beside him and hug him tightly.

"We can't stop accident, you know? With or without you, accident will still happen to me if its my fate. And I am sorry too. So, stop blaming yourself okey?" ZiXuan said and gave him reasurring smile and wipe away his boyfriend tears. As their eyes met, they kept staring from each other’s eyes to their lips, until the distance between them was finally closed. Its just a soft kiss but enough to make Yuhao smiled in content.

When they are apart from the kiss, Yuhao put his head on ZiXuan shoulder casually and leans back. Few minutes passed, when they are getting comfortable with each other company as their hands still linked together.

"Xuan.." Yuhao suddenly asked. When ZiXuan hmm as response, YuHao continue.

"How about He Cheng En? Is he still mad at me?"

"Don't worry about him, YuHao. He's not mad at you. He just messed up that time and he afraid he might do something to you then regret it later."

"That's why he chased me out?" Yuhao asked as he turned his head and they are face to face again.

"Looks that way." and Yuhao just nod his head and give ZiXuan most beautiful goofy smile he ever seen. 

"Want to stay for a while? Ma is out with her friends tonight." ZiXuan startled a bit with the question as he was lost in his mind with that beautiful smile he saw. When he realized YuHao still waiting for his answer,

"Sure thing, why not?" ZiXuan replied and kiss Yuhao forhead. That simple gesture made YuHao blushing hard and can't help but buries his head on ZiXuan's neck and earned a little laugher from the older guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comment and tell me what you think..


End file.
